


Optimization

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [8]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Phone Call, carmen sandiego is bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Optimization. Noun. An act, process, or methodology of making something (such as a design, system, or decision) as fully perfect, functional, or effective as possible.Player’s voice was soothing.
Relationships: Player/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Optimization

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got into this fandom. The show is awesome! I love the interactions these two have and I kinda ship them 👉👈. Anywho, I decided to write about them! Enjoy!

Player’s voice was nice to listen to. 

Carmen found it cute when it rose in tone and pitch whenever he was excited, the seemingly never ending words a perfect symphony. It calmed her to listen to the lulling tones, and it was often what put her to sleep. 

When she asked him to call her to help her sleep on the plane, she was surprised that he agreed eagerly, pitch higher.It gave her flutters in her stomach, but she ignored that. 

One particular flight, Carmen was nodding off, as usual, when a bold question popped up in her head. 

“... and when I did the program optimization, I was able to get less lag, so now I’ll be able to help you more effectively now, even though it’s not like it was bad before-“ 

“Do you like me?” 

There was silence. 

Hesitantly, “And if I do?” 

“Call me more often.”


End file.
